


Let's do this again sometime

by MontyPink



Series: Shod & The Age of Resistance [8]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: HURT COMFORT Y'ALL, M/M, Shod is gross in this one, fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyPink/pseuds/MontyPink
Summary: And the Garthim-Master said to the Treasurer; come with me.
Series: Shod & The Age of Resistance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Let's do this again sometime

skekSo was dying.

That was the first thought the Garthim-Master had when he returned. The others may not see it. Or refused to see it. After all, making a comment about the mortality of their ruler would surely end badly for them. No, they kept quiet, kept pretending like nothing was wrong. But skekUng knew. That smell of rot that was hard to shake, the wheezing and the troubled walking. This essence did work miracles, sure but there was only so much it could do. 

The castle was boring. Nothing like his old life. He missed being free and actually being able to move around. No matter how big the castle was, it felt like it was choking him. So he came up with ways to entertain himself. Training the Garthim was entertaining, planning the attacks on the gelfling was fine and killed a lot of time. Though he often hoped they fought back so he could show off his actual skill on the battlefield, his strengths, his muscles. 

Not that many got the chance to see. Unless skekSo ordered them to, the other skeksis preferred the comfort of their castle. Cowards. Cowards fueled by skekSo's own cowardice. People truly take after their leader and the castle dwellers were weak, feeble and horribly out of shape. 

With skekSo's death on the horizon he couldn't help but entertain the idea of him on that throne. First he would get them all into shape. Train them to be actual warriors instead of lazy and useless like they were now. Well, first thing after the celebrations of course. Not that it mattered now. It was just an idea after all. The Emperor may be dying but he wasn't dead yet. No, that would take a long while more. But.. it wouldn't hurt to get some of the others behind him in case they did need a new emperor. 

His first suggestions were skekNa and skekTek. Both agreed right away. skekUng stood there with stunned silence as they agreed to support him should he need it. He was, of course, the very best option. Plus he could use skeksis like them; smart, resilient and so stubborn. He couldn't get enough of them. All they asked in return were minor things. Some kindness, some booze, a body part here and there. All things the broad skeksis could easily find and give them. All he had to do was make sure not to anger them both before they played their part. Not a hard task. Just treat them with respect and keep listening to them. Promise and actually give them what they want once you become their leader. No problem.

The Garthim-Master's footsteps rang heavy through the corridors. He wasn't even trying to be loud. It just happened. With skekNa and skekTek on his side he'd come a long way, but he felt like something was missing. A third one to complete his group of support. That would work. But who? skekSil? He paused to laugh, a hearty laugh that started from deep within and escaped his lips with an almost deafening sound in these empty halls. 

No skekSil only cared about himself. Should he make a suggestion now that little creature would run to skekSo as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him and he'd be branded as a traitor before the three suns had set. 

The Ornamentalist? Perhaps. One to consider. But nothing that this skeksis could do would bring him value. This one was too keen on drama. Too happy to stir the pot. skekEkt would be considered a hard maybe. 

skekOk? absolutely not. skekSo may look bad but this one somehow looked absolutely worse. He had knowledge, sure. But skekUng had quite some knowledge himself. No- whatever the Scroll-Keeper had to offer he could keep to himself. Plus, if he recalled correctly, wasn't he a little too close with skekEkt as of late? Too dangerous. Too gossip-y..

He kept mulling others over until a strip of golden light on the ground distracted him. His gaze followed it's source and he found it came from their treasure room. Still filled with a lot of valuables but now stocked with the spoils of war instead of the tithes. The Garthim-Master cocked his head when he heard a loud sound coming from the room. The sound of metal hitting the floor followed by a few soft curses. He crept closer, in case it was a thief trying to undermine their hierarchy but even when he crept his heavy footsteps gave him away. It was no surprise that the Treasurer anticipated him; sitting on the floor, surrounded by coins and a spilled bag. 

skekShod looked at the bigger one, that expression of 'don't-notice-me' everlasting on his face. Most found it pitiful. The Garthim-Master couldn't help but find it a little endearing. He got on his knees and grabbed some coins to return to the small treasurer before him. 

"What happened?"

"B-bag was heavy.." The other's voice like velvet filled the room. skekUng liked the voices of those who rarely spoke. It felt like a prize, a spoil of war, to hear it. 

The sound of metal hitting metal continued for a bit with the Treasurer thanking him in silence for his help. When the bag was filled again, skekUng watched as he struggled to pick it up. First with one hand, then two. Seeing the smaller one struggle and grunt was slightly entertaining but not enough to let continue. He got up and despite skekShod's barely audible protests lifted the bag with ease.

"Where should it go?" 

"In the c-orner on the l-left." 

Perhaps it was to show off or he simply didn't want to walk, but the Garthim-Master chucked the bag in the corner with ease and then turned his attention to his companion. "What are you doing here?"

"Ssssssorting what we h-have."

"Aren't you done with that by now? Our last victory was so long ago..." He didn't mean to sound insulting. It just seemed like the Treasurer had a fine, fine head on his shoulders. So this task shouldn't take him that long. It has been over three thrine since they all hand returned after all. 

"Zok sssssssssay it's i-important to keep busy." The Treasurer explained. "T-today I sssssssort them on weight. T-tomorrow, color, day after t-that.... Not s-sure yet." A small shrug was given to notify the other that he was done speaking. 

The taller one looked the other up and down. How bored he looked.. and why was he being kept busy? It's not like the Gourmand was always cooking. The Chamberlain had never said something useful and even the Emperor took a break sometimes. 

His eyes traveled to the bag of money he so easily picked up moments earlier and then back to the skekShod. Then.. an idea.

"Come, Treasurer."

He turned to walk away but noticed the other wasn't following him. 

"I ssssssshould ssssstay here..." 

"Perhaps. But you're not. Come now." Part of him wanted to just grab the other by the arm but he decided against it. Instead he reached out his hand and waited for the other to place his hand in his own. When he did, he noticed how soft he felt. Whatever the Treasurer had been doing all this time had been working for him.

They walked in silence with The Treasurer having to jog a little to simply keep up with the other's walking pace but he did not complain. skekShod kept his eyes on the other one. His gaze going from their hands to the back of his hand to their hands again. 

"W-where are we g-going?" skekShod finally asked when the jogging behind skekUng was making his breathing too heavy to hide. 

"To make you stronger."

"Sssssstronger?!"

"With all due respect, Dear Treasurer. You are a lot. But physically strong isn't something you are." He stopped, having arrived at their destination; the place where he used to train before he left. Where skekVar likely trained before his untimely end. Perhaps skekLach and skekMal spend some time here too. That didn't matter now. He mourned them for a long time. Made sure they had a memorial. But that was all he could do. He needed to look at the future now. 

"We're going to make you a little stronger, just so you can protect yourself. I'm sure you wish to leave this castle at times. I think we all feel safer if you knew how your way around a blade or sword. Just in case. "

skekUng walked past a few weapons until he found one that could be used by skekShod; a lightweight blade, small enough to train with. Blunt enough to not actually hurt him while doing so. If The Treasurer so wished, he could have an actually sharp one later on. But skekUng didn't feel like tending to his own wounds right now. An inexperienced skeksis with a sharp object now that was a recipe for disaster. 

"Hold this." He said as he handed the blade to the other, who grabbed with a tight fist while looking absolutely lost. 

Alright so this was going to be a little harder than he had thought. No problem. He was nothing if not patient. 

"I am going to touch you, just to get your stance right, tell me if it hurts." Almost said out of reflex. He had trained gelfling before, just for fun. Before... everything started. He was strong and big and they were weak and small. If he treated skekShod like a gelfling for now, it would be fine. 

skekUng walked a circle around the other and stopped when he was behind him. The Treasurer was still wearing the same old blue robes he wore when he came back to them for the first time. Not really becoming of a skeksis lord, but it did make this easier. With gentle touches he helped skekShod take a good stance; knees slightly bend, arm at an angle, relax your muscles until you need to use them. 

The Treasurer hung on his every word and skekUng noticed how fast of a learner he was. Every instructions he followed flawlessly. It became obvious that he had been taking orders his whole life, if that wasn't a little sad it would be very impressive. 

Both lost track of time and didn't realize the amount of time that had passed. skekUng only cared about his teachings right now, and skekShod in return, didn't want to disappoint.

"Always go for the legs, do not let them escape. If you attack the legs first. You can leave them there. Either they bleed out or you can come back to finish him later." No matter how graphic skekUng's stories or descriptions became, skekShod didn't flinch. 

Which was curious to him because that is how he knew skekShod; scared, always flinching and just so hopeless.

But now?

The way he looked, the way he moved. The way he wanted to learn more and more. The way his stamina seemed endless. That was a side of The Treasurer he had never seen before. The Garthim-Master couldn't help but smile when he realised that the smaller one was fooling them all. Playing all the skeksis of the court like an instrument in the podling choir. Very clever indeed, hiding your true nature behind a weak one. No one would pay you mind... everyone would think you pathetic and move on, all while you had all the time in the world to craft your plans. Brilliant. 

Or perhaps he was just enjoying himself.. only one way to find out.

During their sparring, skekUng decided to pull a dirty move. He made himself small and with a sweep of his tail he tried to knock the other off his feet. skekShod gasped loudly but responded in time, grabbed Ung by the collar and used his own weight against himself to let him fall onto the ground. 

Clever plan indeed, skekShod.

The Garthim-Master couldn't help but laugh as he dusted himself off. 

"Interesting." 

"I g-got lucky.." 

"Tell your lies to someone who believes them."

That stunned the other with silence. 

"I.. d-don't quite follow.." With every word his voice became weaker, slowly taking up his feeble-persona again. 

"Look. I know the others avoid you. They still see that bleeding mess from the beginning. You don't have to fool them because they think you're not worth their time." The other shot him a look but didn't interrupt. "The Ritual-Master laps up everything you feed him because he needs your blind devotion. But the way you move, the way you learn.. You're hiding something, Treasurer." 

No reaction., not even a change of expression. skekUng had anticipated this. He crafted his words in such a way that the other had nothing to work with. 

"i don't know what it is. But rest assured that your secret is safe with me." skekUng bowed his head deeply. 

"You h-hit your h-head too hard, G-general." skekShod finally spoke, a hint of a smirk on his lips. Knowing full well he used the other's wrong title. How delightfully clever to see if he could provoke the Garthim-Master. To see if he was telling a lie right now in that he could be trusted. 

"Perhaps I did. I find a bath usually fixes my mind right up." 

"G-good luck with t-that. I am g-going-"

"With me." The other finished his sentence for him. 

"Huh?"

"We're not done training yet and most importantly.. you smell." It's better to put these things bluntly. The training had given the Treasurer an unique smell but even before that he carried something the taller one couldn't quite place. It smelled rotting and wet. He had never really noticed before but now they were together in one room for such a long time it was almost unbearable. 

"T-thanks.." 

"It's an easy problem to fix!" His loud voice like thunder overlapping whatever excuse the Treasurer had lined up to not get clean. "Come!" This time he did grab him, though the other did not struggle and let him be dragged away.

This was the one thing he missed. The baths. The steam, the smells, the feeling of warm water on his skin. He did not miss the audience...

skekShod had allowed himself to be dragged here but then fussed like a childling. He had crossed his arms and let himself fall to the ground like a sack of vegetables, unmoving no matter what skekUng did. 

He didn't want to force him. He was actually going somewhere with The Treasurer. If he was a cunning as skekUng thought he was then every breath he took, every moment, was part of his grand plan. If he showed the Garthim-Master a glimpse of his true self then it was all part of the plan. So instead of forcefully throwing the Treasurer in the water he had simply removed his own cloths and let himself slide into the water. Hoping so deeply the other would just follow his lead. 

But the other did not.

He was still on the ground, sitting now but with his back turned to him. 

While the Garthim-Master's muscles relaxed, his mind did not. It was working overhours to find a way to get the other to join him. 

"I like your scarf."

"Hm?" 

"That thing on your head.. It suits you." 

The Treasurer looked over his shoulder but then looked away with a deep red blush. He was not used to the nakedness of others, having spend so many time alone. Seeing someone else like this, especially if that someone was skekUng, made him lightheaded. 

"Do you ever take it off?" 

"Zok ssssssays it's b-better to k-keep it on." 

skekUng let out a loud moan. "Do you always do what the Ritual-Master says?" 

"M-mostly."

"Why?"

"He t-takes care of me."

"Debatable." 

The Treasurer shot him another look only to look away just as fast. 

"Fine. I'll play this game. Why is it better to keep on?"

"Ssssssso p-people w-won't ssssssssee my damages." 

Another moan that ended in a growl. "You're not damaged, Treasurer." 

A little peek over his shoulder, but this time he didn't look away. 

"Perhaps, at one point in your life you were. When you were laying there on the ground with your skull bashed in, sure. I won't argue you were damaged then. But you fixed yourself quite nicely didn't you? You took care of yourself for countless thrine. You have a pretty high ranking job, all things considered and despite everything. You are still alive. Not many can take a beating like that." He wasn't even trying to butter him up. Something about he way skekShod refused to give up or give in was inspiring to the taller one. 

skkeShod moved around, his tail wrapped around himself for protection. He made no attempts to join the other but at least they were looking at each other now. 

"Besides.. it's not like it's not there." skekUng sighed. "I get it. He raised one of his arms and showed the smaller one a deep discolouration. A scar, from a mistake only he himself was to blame for. "It's tempting to hide what we do not like about ourselves. Our scars with clothing. Our voices by silence. Our ideas by following others blindly..." The water reacted with a splashing sound when he got up but skekShod did not look away, even though he had taken up a quite interesting shade of red. 

"Doesn't mean it stops being there though. Hiding it is just that; hiding it." 

The other didn't move away when skekUng came closer. "You have nothing to hide when you're with me." 

He reached out but the other didn't flinch. With gentle movements he undid the bow under skekShod's chin and tried to remove the red piece of fabric. Keyword being tried. It had almost fused with the other's skin. It clearly hadn't been removed in a long time. The hair that skekShod still had was equally caked to it, grime, dirt and sweat provided an almost sickening smell as the Garthim-Master kept making process on the removal of skekShod's prized belonging. 

Finally it came loose and the Treasurer looked up at him with big eyes filled with an expression that was impossible to fake; fear. Fear that he may say something. Either about his poor hygiene or his damaged skull. And for a split second the Garthim-Master considered it. Not to be rude. But someone as loud as him had issues with silence. Yet he kept silent and threw the fabric away in a corner somewhere. 

"Come.. let me clean you.." were the words he finally found. He didn't fight The Treasurer or sat there till he followed. Instead he got up and returned to the water, keeping his back turned and waiting for a sound he wasn't quite sure would come.

But it did and the water moved to notify him that skekShod had indeed entered the bath with him. 

"Can I turn around?"

"Sssssssure.." 

With utmost care he turned, like he was about to be shown something wonderful and perhaps he was. 

skekShod was mostly emerged in the water, making himself as small as possible and hiding his body with all his arms and his tail. But.. he was there. Without thinking much about his own actions the Garthim-Master reached out and gently pat the others head, like he would do to his garthim when they did a good job. First skekShod moved away.. but then leaned into this touch. The other couldn't help but let his fingers glide over the other's skull, noticing the obvious dents and bumps. However when he removed his hand and paused to take a look at skekShod, the damage wasn't noticeable. It was there, but not as severe as the other had made it out to be. But skekUng would not argue. It was not his burden to live with. Not his place to judge the other's reaction towards his own suffering. 

He grabbed a jar with a liquid in it. His own personal favorite to clean himself with and applied a royal amount to the other's head. skekShod bowed just a little so the taller one had better reach and allowed himself to be touched so gently. To be cleaned for the first time in forever. skekUng made a point of being gentle. skekShod's hair was a horrible mess where it was usually hidden and it took him quite a while to get it back to proper shape. But being with the other like this somehow made it worth the effort. 

"There." 

With a few handful of water he washed the last of the soap out of The Treasurer's hair, which now covered his eyes easily. skekUng had no mirror on hand but the water reflected enough for the other to see himself. First there was a bit of shock, then genuine happiness. He looked at skekUng and at his own reflection a few times before jumping up and hugging the fluffier taller one, forgetting about the state they were in. Or simply not caring.

SkekUng's hands were raised but then allowed himself to hug the other back. There was never harm in a gentle gesture after all. 

Their embraced lasted longer than skekUng thought it would have. He thought The Treasurer would let go, when he realised what he was doing but he did not. All that mattered to the Garthim-Master now was that he would make sure to not let go until the other did. He seemed so desperate for some affection...

Even when he let go there were no apologies. No mumblings and stutters looking for words. 

"T-thank you... I d-don't know h-how to r-repay you.." 

Ah the skeksis way, nothing comes for free. That's the rule skekShod follows, the rule they all follow.

The taller one let himself relax in the bath, arms on the edges of it. 

If you truly wish to repay me, skekShod. Tell me, honest and true. Who would you think would be a good replacement for skekSo? Was what he wanted to ask but he changed his mind at the very last second.

"Promise me we will do this again sometime."

__

Far later that night the Garthim-Master had retreated to his own chambers, his day with skekShod fresh on the brain and leaving him with a confident feeling. That one could talk once you got him comfortable! Even though they parted ways an hour or so ago, he was still feeling as giddy as he did when he was given a new title not three thrine ago. With hair still slightly damp from their long, long bath he was making preparations to go to bed when a voice took him by surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed. What? Did I miss a ritual you came up with two minutes ago?" 

He narrowed his eyes at the golden-clad one. That voice like nails on stone would never fail to make his hair stand on end. Of course skekZok would show his ugly maw when he felt someone was getting too close to his plaything. Don't you worry, Ritual-Master. You have been talked about in great detail too..

"You know that is not what I meant." He stepped forward and made himself look big. Oh, he was felt threatened and pissed off. How could skekUng do anything else but smirk. 

"Sorry, Zok." Nope, you're not getting the satisfaction of me using your full title and name tonight. Overly confident, sure. But he had a great night and nothing could ruin it. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Leave skekShod alone." 

That expression suited him so well. Close to losing it, eyes twitching. How interesting too see the Ritual-Master cope with jealousy. Perhaps cope was giving him too much credit.

"I can talk to him. There is no rule or ritual that forbids me from doing so."

"The Emperor would prefer if we ignored him."

"Does he?" He narrowed his eyes. skekUng's size made it so that he didn't have to look up to the other. He came close, eyes still narrowed and lip slightly raised. "Because if I recall correctly.. that was your idea..'

The Ritual-Master opened his mouth a few times but closed them again. 

"Thought I forgot about that? The other's may be terrified of you but I am not. The respect I have is earned, not forced." 

Now the other was baring his teeth as well. 

"Besides, I thought we we're going to evaluate the rules a little now that we are in this... hmmm predicament. Which by the way, did that not start under your supervision? Weren't you there when skekVar killed the All-Maudra.." Oh his heart was racing so fast, wondering what the other would do, how much would he allow himself to be provoked. "Seems to me like you could have stopped him in time. She was always on our side so... technically this is all your fault. Yet you have both your eyes and limbs, tail is still attached and no banishment.. Interesting how that works." 

The golden-clad one had balled his hands into fists and was squeezing so hard that his own nails were drawing blood. 

"I am just curious to know what skekNa and SkekTek would think of that.. seems unfair to me but what do I know. I am.. what was that word again? Oh right! Nothing more than a brute." 

With no ammo to shoot at the other he just repeated himself.

"Leave.. Shod... Alone.." Each word was dripping with hatred as well as saliva. Never had he seen the other so rilled up and skekUng was enjoying every second of it. 

"What if I don't?"

"Try and find out.." 

"Actually, Zokky. You try and find out." Their beaks were almost touching but there was nothing but hatred between them. "You know that skekSo is a big fan of me right now. Taking care of the Garthim. Winning his war. What have you done lately?"

Silence.

"That's right. You have nothing against me and even if you were to find something like you always do, the Emperor is on my side right now. So think of that next time you decide to bother me before bed. I get so awfully grumpy.." He hissed with bared teeth, prompting the other to do the same. For a split second there skekUng thought there would be a fight but the Ritual-Master backed off at the very last second. 

"Glad to have you back.. skekUng..."

"The feeling is completely mutual.." 

They stood there looking at each other, skekUng calm and collected, skekZok trembling with rage. Neither wanting to be the first one to give up but eventually skekZok did. He let out a loud hiss before removing himself the other's sleeping chambers with surprising speed.

"Good Night!" The Gathim-Master yelled after him in a mocking tone. "Promise me we will do this again sometime" 


End file.
